Storage Lock Up
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Will unable to believe his luck stuck with Jack in a storage area since the crew decide to follow Elizabeth's lead for locking up the two men to actually admit their feelings. Will the two stubborn headed men will confess or keep their feelings back driving the crew more with the tension running high between the two? What about a very old fling now on board on the Black Pearl?


**Arashi: This is a request for Queenofshire405 wanted another Jack/Will oneshot, Elizabeth and Will have never gotten married and separated already after rescuing Jack from Davey Jones's locker. This sort of can be seen as a companion fic to Lizzie but can be read alone.**

**Disclaimer: POTC belongs to Disney. Just only own the plot. There is no money made of this work.**

Warnings: Au, ooc, language, some sexual tensions, and slash

Summary: Will unable to believe his luck stuck with Jack in a storage area since the crew decide to follow Elizabeth's lead for locking up the two men to actually admit their feelings. Will the two stubborn headed men will confess or keep their feelings back driving the crew more with the tension running high between the two? What about a very old fling now on board on the Black Pearl?

Storage Lock up

* * *

"Damn it! Why did Gibbs and the rest of the crew have to follow Lizzie's lead?" Jack growls giving the close door a dark look as his companion looks up from the piece of wood he's carving into.

Will could feel his cheeks warm already remembering the time he been stuck wearing a corset and its now understanding why Elizabeth dislikes them. He shrugs also as the memories of the skill hands touching his heated flesh. His soft whines feel the air. He shakes his head to rid of the memories as his hearts races faster. Even though both he and Jack sleep with each other off and on there been no confession of feelings.

He said softly, "Well technically she's the Pirate King."

"Damn bloody woman. When I get out here she can't hide behind Teague!" Jack said shouting the last part hearing a woman's laughter on the other side of the door as another familiar laugh that the pirate is familiar with.

"Angelica," Jack breathes as the said woman's voice comments.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Elizabeth."

"Same here Angelica."

"Who's Angelica?" Will ask feeling a bit of uncertainty seeing the wistfulness in the brown eyes he finds himself wanting to have the attention of.

"No one in particular," Jack states with a head shake making Will bit his tongue

Will returns his gaze on his carving making out the beginnings of the Pearl taking shape as her captain starts pacing once more. He looks underneath his lashes at the built man and flushes more. Should he dare just admit his feelings? He sighs putting the knife down and the wood as well before folding his arms over his chest.

"Can you please stop that pacing," Will ask controlling his blush so it won't be as obvious.

"I'm thinking on how we can get out," Jack growls sending unknowingly heat though will at the sound.

Shifting uncomfortably, the younger man rolls his eye at the antic before walking over to the door ready to plead to his close friend, "Elizabeth, open the door so I can go to the men's room!"

"Go to a corner and pee there," A strange woman's voice quips with a hint of Hispanic in it making Will's mouth drop agape as Elizabeth cracks up.

"Besides Will its Jack so it is not a problem there. Remember what I told you to do and I will let you out!"  
Elizabeth adds with smugness in her voice making Will bang his head on the door.

"I so hate you right now," He said.

"What is dear Lizzie talking about?" Jack asks with a hint of possessiveness in his voice before he looks around seeing no rum again. "Damn that bloody woman made sure there is no rum!"

"Jack you and that rum," Will comment shaking his head not wanting to answer the question the other ask.

* * *

*Outside*

Standing on the deck rather please with herself, Elizabeth takes in the new comer Angelica who she surprisingly gotten along with. Apparently she had feelings for Jack one time and a part of her does but knows he's a lost cause to the sea. Grinning as the brunette woman laughs finding out the incident at Pirate Cove about Jack and Will.

"That must have been something," Angelica comments wiping the tears from her eyes.

"It was," Elizabeth nods. "I just wish the two stubborn idiots can just admit their feelings."

"Well I wish Will luck than. Jack is bound to continue running from his feelings," Angelica answer with a look towards the storage room. "Didn't bother lock them in his captain room?"

"Thought of it but wouldn't work. Sure they already slept with each other but it still leaves the tension and mind you that being on a ship with men with that tension isn't good," Elizabeth replies twitching already had plenty of nights of her own room block

Angelica shakes her head feeling bad for the woman and wishes her luck. They look up hearing Will shouts obviously frustrated, "Damn it Jack! There is no one else or will there ever be. Why when I love you! Are you happy now?"

* * *

Not happy with having his question not answer the pirate walks over to the shorter man purring in his ear," What is it that woman told you? Is it another woman you have sights on? I guess you just a lay than? That's too bad since-"

Finally snapping, Will glares at the taller man shouting, "Damn it Jack! There is no one else or will there ever be. Why when I love you! Are you happy now?"

Jack stares into the other eyes seeing the truth in their depths. He smiles answering, "I love you to."

He gently kisses Will not noticing when the door opens as the crew, Angelica and Elizabeth takes in the two kissing before things go on as usual on the Black Pearl. Elizabeth smirks as she calls out, "Pay up Gibbs, Mr. Cotton!"

* * *

**Arashi: I'm rather please with it. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
